TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE JET
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: a new series i found and thought it would be SEASON 5 so i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 OF MY NEWEST SERIES WHERE THIS IS RIGHT AFTER TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND AND THE POWERS DIDN'T HAPPEN SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT IS CALLED TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE JET**

"Okay so will at the end of last season I was abducted by the feds so I had my lawyers get me out. Time for are newest season and now its the best season we ever had TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR where this season we will have the thirteen new cons tents two new cons tents there is also a couple old cast members that only gave me one season. Here they come Zoey, Mike, Cam, and Brick." Said Chris and then the bus came up to show

"Hi Chris." Said Zoey who was in Mikes arms and were making out. He nodded in agreement and they went to the plane. After they left Chris introduced Katie, Sadie, Jo, and Staci.

"Yeah and my great great great great grea..." Staci was cut off by Jo who simply back handed her. After that she carried her up to the plane and started to sleep. When Anna Marie, B, and Dawn came out.

"Hm Anna Marie I feel you are tense and mad about someone is it Mike or Zoey?" Dawn asked Anna Marie who was staring at Mike and Zoey because they were making out.

**CONFESSIONALS**

ANNA MARIE: So Dawn was right but you know its my turn with Vito I think that I might try to get rid of Red and get Vito for myself.

DAWN: I know that she is furious at both of them but I know why she is a total bitch.

MIKE AND ZOEY. MIKE: I know that Zoey is mad with Anna Marie but I first objective is to get her out.

ZOEY: Really I thought it was Scott, Anna Marie, Jo, and then Staci?

MIKE: What ever you want.

ZOEY: Uah thanks.

They make out.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"So now the two new compete tiers and the last couple characters. Dusk, Rachelle, Scott, Nicholas, Lightening, Sam, and Dakota." Chris said pointing at the last competitors joining us. Dusk is tall tan and has the body shape of Duncan. Rachelle is a red head and have a Mike t-shirt with all of the pictures of his personality's on it. Nicholas is a bit Irish and is wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Dusk is Dawn's brother and he is like Lightening except not African American and has long hair like Dawn but way shorter he wears all black. Hope that works for you...

"Okay now do we have everyone ready... Great now time for this season we will have three teams and we have decided them nows where that list." Chris said and looks for a piece of paper when Rachelle comes up and gives him a piece of paper.

"Oh thanks Rachelle now let see here team A will be Mike, Dusk, Dawn, Sadie, Sam, and Staci. Team B will have Rachelle, Zoey, Anna Marie, Nickolas, Katie, and Dakota. Team C will be Jo, Lightening, Brick, B, Cam, and Scott. Well that's the teams pick your names!" Chris said and Rachelle said.

"Mike is really really really really really really super duper mega awesome hot!" Rachelle yelled and I just watched. After that stuff he just nodded and then Jo said.

"Team Spartan's!" She just stood their standing tall and then I heard Dusk yell.

"Team Moon!" Which he and Dawn both decided on. I just started to nod when I heard Chris said.

"Okay so the names are set Team Moon, Team Mike is really really really really really really super duper mega awesome hot and Team Spartan's! Now lets go were heading to are first destination we also have some new rules one singing part and if your eliminated you must sing a song as a good bye. Any questions... Good now time to fly and time for your first song! Hit it!" Chris yelled and Mike started.

_Come Fly with us, Come Die with us don't let us die alone! Mike sang Zoey joined in._

_ Were not alone as long as we have each other and are never sad!" Zoey sang and Anna Marie sang._

_ I rather hear a Walrus sing then listen to you Red!" Zoey slapped her and then kisses Mike and Rachelle sings._

_ Soon my plan will come in action and I will be with Mike that loser Red won't know what HIT HER!" Rachelle sang and Dusk sang._

_ Uragh why do I have to sing I hate this flippen show the only reason I am here is because of Dawn" He sang and Dawn sang_

_ You know I like you here!" Cam sang_

_ Come Fly with us See are drama and see are laughs."_

_ Shut up String bean or you might wake loud mouth." Sang Jo_

_ My great great great great great great great great great aunt Mildred invented singing" Sang Staci who was then back handed._

_ This is the best day of my life when I would see the girl of my dreams" Sang Nicholas looking at Katie who was talking with Sadie._

_ Katie I got to go and I think we shouldn't be friends" Sang Sadie who was trying to basically break up with her._

_ What why would you sing that" Katie sang when Nicholas went in to comfort her._

_ Don't worry Katie it will be okay you have a team of new friends" Nicholas sang to her when _

_**SONG FINISHED**_

__As people were going through the plane they finally got to the elimination area and we saw something new.

"Okay so we decided to get rid of the drop of shame and get the Cannon of SHAME patent pending." Chris said and then Mike asked.

"Wait so if were eliminated then we get shot out of a CANNON!" Chris said.

"Yeah kinda except you must sing a song and here's another rule. The winning Team gets a chance to either choose who to eliminate or choose someone to join your team but you will lose your first class suit. So good luck and time to fly are first stop will be in Russia it will be a 5 hour flight so get your sleep."

The Teams go back to the cargo hold and Mike and Zoey make out while Rachelle and Anna Marie talk.

"Here's my plan it is to eliminate Zoey so that you and me can get Mike and don't worry I won't eliminate you right after day 1 so that's the plan. What do you think Anna Marie?" Rachelle asked her and Anna Marie said.

"Sure I will do it but I get Mike first deal?" Anna Marie asked her who was being listened to by Dawn.

"Deal now lets go think lose this next challenge and get Nicholas and Katie to help us getting Zoey eliminated... anyone else we should eliminate?" Said Rachelle and Anna Marie shook her head.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Rachelle: I am going to eliminate Zoey and then Anna Marie so that I can have Mike all to my self. So I know that I might win or I might just win in another way and in that way I would be married to MIKE that is exactly what will happen. They won't know what hit them!" Rachelle had a picture of fan art of her and Mike making out.

Mike: So I think that Rachelle is in love with me but I don't know why she could always go after Dusk or Nicholas? Well I don't care I am in love with Zoey and I just hope Vito doesn't come out."

Zoey: Well I heard Mike go do a confessional so I thought I would do one and hey I think Rachelle and Anna Marie should just stay away from me. I hope I win this season..." Zoey hit the ceiling due to the landing process and the camera fazed out.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay time for the first challenge and the first challenge is in Russia. We will be the first challenge in 15 minutes so start mingling." Chris said and the cast all started to shiver and the cast mingled Dawn was talking to Zoey when Dawn said.

"Zoey, Rachelle is going to try to steal Mike from you and also eliminate you!"

"Wait what that noob is going to try to break me up with Mike? How why and when?" She was sitting down in a small meditating pose with Dawn in front of her doing the same and Dusk behind her and he was meditating too.

"I don't know when but I think it will be soon so I think are team will try to get you on are team." Dawn said and Rachelle was eavesdropping and she continued to do it for a long time. As people got ready for the challenge Chris came out and said.

"Challenge TIME! For this challenge each team will pick a player to be their leader for a old tradition of Russia WAR! Now each team will get paintball guns and time to build a snow fort the winning team goes to first class or gets to pick someone to join them and go to loser class or pick the new loser and still stay in loser class. Good luck and you get 10 minutes to build GO!" As both team ran to their area's Team Moon was building a large wall and several smaller walls. Team Spartans were going fastest while Team Mike is sucking!

As Team Mike start to catch up they make a better upgrade to their base that could be the ticket to winning a magnifying glass. As the other teams started to fix their forts Dusk told Mike to follow him.

"What is it Dusk?" Asked Mike who was working inside the fort and started to work on the outside of the fort when Dusk said.

"Take your shirt off were going to distract the other teams." Dusk said and he threw his shirt off to reveal abs like Alejandro. Mike did it too not triggering Vito and they continued to work and due to that most of Team Mike was girls they all looked at them half of them looked at Mike alone the rest Dusk. Even Jo was looking at Dusk it was freaky so while we all worked Dusk decided that they needed to build a watch tower for himself. When every team was done Chris yelled.

"Okay time for the final battle and I just want to say this Mike you do know that you got three girls going after you what do you think?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Mike: So I guess I might have got something big in the "Total Drama Babe Olympic" so I guess I have to just finish what I started?" Mike said and then left. **FUZZ**

Rachelle: I got pretty sure I got enough pictures of Mike to last me for the time to get Mike to myself." She said holding up a thousand pictures which then flew out of the window and she screamed.

"NO!" **FUZZ**

Zoey: I hope Rachelle doesn't try to throw this challenge it would suck I don't want to lose on the first day that would be terrible!" **FUZZ**

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay time for the final part of this challenge a fight to the death when you are hit you must cit down and when one team remains then that team WINS and GO!" Chris yelled and people started to fight. As Dusk faced most of Team Mike the rest of them fought Team Spartans. Team Spartans were all shooting except Cam and Jo who were either to scared or staring at Dusk. Team Mike was almost doing the same thing except Nicholas was shooting at Dusk trying to get rid of him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Nicholas: So I watched the show before and seeing Katie up close makes me liker even more she is beautiful and a sweet person I am sad Sadie stopped being her friend. But hey maybe we could hook up." Nicholas was standing with some paint on his face.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

When the battle was almost over it was Team Mike: Zoey, Anna Marie, and Rachelle. Team Moon had Dusk, Dawn, Mike, and Sam who was sharp shooting. Team Spartan had Jo, Cam, Brick, and Scott. Either team could win but the reason Team Mike wasn't out was because they weren't looking at Dusk they were looking at other people.

Team Spartan got hit by nearly the other half of the last teams and soon were out due to the last of Team Moon and one hit from Team Mike. After Team Spartan was out it was just Team Moon and the girls. Mike had his shirt ripped off by Dusk to distract the girls and then they got shot.

"TEAM MOON WINS! Now Team Moon you got a choice take a character or pick a character to lose." Yelled Chris.

"We want Zoey to join are team..." Said Mike who was supported by Dawn and Sam also Dusk who was just didn't want to do anything Dawn didn't want to do.

"Okay Zoey go on team Moon and Team Spartans eliminate someone okay lets go." As the people fly away from Russia a couple kids walk over and take some paint ball guns they left and start to shoot each other.

**FLASH**

"Okay Team Spartan you have several players that is why you are here. Jo you just stared at Dusk for along time... Cam you were too scared to fire a single shot... Scott no one likes you so you probably have a bad chance of getting eliminated... and finally B you made that one big gun that didn't fire at all. So start Voting." Said Chris.

"Okay so you its one vote Cam, another vote Cam, one for Scott, another for Scott, and another Cam and the final vote goes to..." Both Scott and Cam are worried and they can't look nothing but scared. As Chris looks at the characters he decides to say the vote.

"The vote is for...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Scott. Time for the tie breaker now its going to be this we will have one new person come back and it is going to be Nicholas it is time for him to pick the final judgement. Nicholas who do you vote for?" Chris asked Nicholas who joined them from behind a statue and he points towards Cam and says.

"Sorry dude your out." He says and Cam is shoved in the cannon and shot into the frozen sea.

"Check us out next time because this is TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE JET!

**FLASH**

**VOTING**

Jo: Cam

Scott: Cam

Cam: Scott

Brick: Scott

Lightening: Cam

B: Scott

**VOTING OVER**

** THANKS FOR READING I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN REVIEW WHERE YOU WANT THE CAST TO GO NEXT SO JUST REVIEW BECAUSE THAT BUTTON DOWN THEIR LETS ANOTHER UNICORN FREE FROM PRISON.**


	2. Greetings to you in your greaese

**CHAPTER 2 OF RETURN OF THE JET**

**Back to the gold**

**INTRO THEME SONG**

Opens with a look of the economic area where everyone is except the losers who are in losers class which has one seat and a lot of holes. Mike and Zoey are making out while Rachelle is glaring at her with daggers thinking of how to eliminate her.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Rachelle: I know that Mike is dating Zoey but he hasn't even looked at me once I think its because of Anna Marie so I need both of them gone then I can set up Michelle (Mike and Rachelle) ohh just hearing that makes me happy and I also stole a couple of his shirts." Sniffs them and then that one intern that's almost in every season that wiped the lipstick off of the Camera after Dakota kissed it in the intro song took the shirts away from her with a lot of kicking and crying.

Mike: I do not know why but for some reason I am becoming girl candy and in fact after the show was over I was watching Celebrity Manhunt that I was well the most attractive male on the show that season and they had a test group to show which of my personality were the most wanted in romances." he sighs

Zoey: I do not know what the problem is with Rachelle I am sure she stole some shirts from Mike earlier and then tried to plant them on me. Well I think I will try to get rid of her you know Vets vs Noobs."

Anna Marie: Red is my first target"

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Hey Losers time for the next challenge we will be falling I mean stopping in Jamaica soon so get ready." Said Chris who was wearing a bead hat with his face on it. After that people went back to getting ready.

**FLASH**

We are looking at Team Spartans who are right now lying on the ground in a lot of pain I hoped. After eliminating Cameron they were lacking in brain power. Lightening is sleeping with his but in air talking about the super bowl. Jo is working out with Brick and the rest are sleeping for along time.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Jo: Okay so well I was almost eliminated last time so I am going to have to win this time so I will make sure that I am not distracted by Dusk." sighs in love

Dusk: So I think with Zoey on are team I still need Mike to distract Team Mike and I will distract the rest. This will be the easiest mil ever!

Dawn: I fear my brother is taking this game a bit to seriously well I hope he doesn't get eliminated so soon.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay we are back in Greece for the Olympic Games we will have 7 challenges and two people from Team Mike and Team Spartans will have to go twice now for the first game who wants to go?" Said Chris.

"I will!" Yelled Dusk and Jo the first people and then Nicholas yelled.

"Me too!" He said and then he flexed towards Katie who just giggled and Dusk ripped off his shirt and said.

"Lets go!" All of the girls except Zoey and Dakota who were making out with their boy friends and Dawn was looking into her hands in being annoying stared.

"Okay the first event will be gladiator fight and you three will be fighting on those pillars to the death or until someone falls off their pillar they will fight with double ended battle maces made of foam and plastic for safety. Now after that we will have Mike vs Rachelle vs Scott..."

"Wait don't we get a say in this?" Interrupted Mike.

"No and you will be wrestling over this giant pillar and you will lose if you fall down..." Said Chris who was interrupted by Rachelle who was clapping about being with Mike.

"Will we be fighting naked like the ancient Olympians?"

"No we are not unless the girls want to do it?" Zoey flipped him off along with Dakota, Katie, Dawn, and Anna Marie. Jo and Rachelle were already taking off their tops and Staci was just spouting lies. "Okay okay okay okay okay Jo you can't go naked Rachelle you can't either and Staci just shut the hell up! Now let then we have Zoey vs Anna Marie vs Brick and their challenge is the hurtles, Dawn vs Lightening vs Katie in the javelin throwing. Sadie vs Dakota vs B in the Shot put throwing. Jo vs Rachelle vs Sam in sword fighting. Staci vs Nicholas vs B in discus! Now lets go and do these challenges."

They land against a large pillar where everyone gets out on. As Dusk (Still not wearing a shirt), Jo, and Nicholas grabbed their weapons and got on their pillars. As Jo was watching Dusk he is fighting Nicholas because Nicholas is mad because Dusk has Katie head over heels for his abs. Nicholas had a big crush on Katie and would do anything for her. As Dusk and Nicholas Fight Jo snaps out of it and charges when Jo saw him again she continued. As they all three fought Dusk had the disadvantage then suddenly he jumped backwards to a new pillar and said.

"Jo after this do you want to make out?" He asked Jo who was still a bit in love when he said that and she just nodded. As she swooned over him Nicholas pushed Jo off and while she was getting yelled at by her team Nicholas and Dusk fought. It was tough but soon Dusk had Nicholas disarmed and was soon about to take a dip when Nicholas heard Katie say.

"Dusk is SOOOOO hot I wonder if he will make out with me next?" So Nicholas went nuts and when he was knocked off he grabbed Dusk's ankles and got over top of him using him as a shield. As they felled Nicholas won so Chris said.

"Okay so Nicholas WON! Now time for the next part of the challenge Mike, Rachelle, and Scotty get on the pillar and the score is 1 point for Team Mike is super super super super hot and zip for the rest NOW GO!" Chris watched as the kids started to wrestle as Mike and Scott wrestled Mike lost his shirt and beat him up as Vito. When Scott was out Rachelle ran up to Mike and said.

"Vito baby want to make out?" She asked Vito who was wondering what to do now and then said.

"Give me some sugar!" He said and then they started to make out which made Zoey and Anna Marie angry.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Mike: Freaking Vito why the hell did you kiss Rachelle she is crazy like Sierra in the beginning of season 3." He hits himself in the face several times.

Rachelle: I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever x infinity every wash my lips again the making out was amazing EAHHHHHH!"

Anna Marie: Okay so after Red is gone I am getting rid of Rachelle that stuck up bitch Vito is my man and My man ALONE!" She crushes a can of hair spray which causes a small explosion.

Zoey: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10... 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10... 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10... 1 2 3 4... okay I am better I am just pissed that Mike kissed Rachelle but its not his fault it was Rachelle and Vito. I am destroying Rachelle and I know something to do..." She said in lotus position and then starts to tap her chin.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

Mike and Rachelle are still making out but now they hear Mike gasp and then pushes Rachelle off of the edge because he hates her.

"What just happened?" Asked Mike and Rachelle said.

"You were making out with your love and girlfriend!" She said with a glare and tries to kiss him again when Zoey walks up slaps Rachelle to the ground grabs Mike by the ear.

"Mike I think you should keep your shirt on from now on!" Said Zoey who gave Mike his shirt and when he put it on she kissed him and Mike said.

"Way better than Rachelle..." He was cut off by Zoey who then started to make out with him and then Chris yelled.

"Hello! I have a challenge going on right now Zoey, Anna Marie and Brick your in the hurtles let go!" Chris walked towards the left.

**FLASH**

As they zoom in on the cast they are watching as Zoey, Anna Marie, and Brick are getting ready to do the hurtles and then Chris said.

"Okay now we are having each team pick a member to throw water balloons at their enemy now Team Mike let me guess Rachelle, Team Moon?"

"I will do it!" Yelled Mike who was already getting up and then whispered into Zoey's ear his plan.

"I am going to make sure we win SHA BAM!" Yelled Lightening who immediately jumped down and Chris said.

"Okay time to go now when I fire my gun you run okay and!" BAM! the gun goes and they all run Brick in the lead till he get hit with a water balloon from Mike and Zoey is catching up while Rachelle and Anna Marie are looking at Mike who has his shirt off. As Zoey slowly passes Brick she gets hit by a balloon and then she continues to run and due to the water her Bra look is kinda showing so when she crosses the finish line she covers her chest. As Mike puts a towel over Zoey she drops the buckets of water balloons all over Rachelle and Anna Marie.

**FLASHES THREW SCENCES OF THE NEXT CHALLENGES PICS OF MIKE AND ZOEY MAKING OUT OR DUSK DISTRACTING THE LADYS TILL THE FINAL SCORE**

"Team Mike has 2 points Team Spartan has 2 and Team Moon has 3 but now we need a member from both Team Mike and Team Spartan to come up and fight to the death gladiator style!" Yelled Chris and Nicholas and Jo were to fight till one person pins thee other.

They both are wearing Spartan out fits and people are just watching as their wooden swords collided with their shields and other swords. As they kept on battling Dusk decided to let Nicholas win. He ripped off his shirt and called to Jo asking if she wanted a kiss. Pow Jo was out and finally it was just Nicholas standing over top of Jo with his foot on her back and finally Chris called out.

"Nicholas WINS! Now team Moon you have a choice to either eliminate a person of your choice or steal another player or stay in First CLASS your choice what do you choose?"

"First Class CHRIS!" We all yelled. After that they saw the first class room had private bedrooms in a couple spots.

**CONFESSIOANLS**

Zoey: I think my plan might work out a bit easier with first class seats... and by seats I mean beds." She winks at the screen and then it fizzes out.

Rachelle: I can't believe this that Red is in First class with Mike alone though I loved that making out scene earlier." She sighs and then fizzes out.

Anna Marie: I agree with Rachelle I am mad that Red is probably selling herself to Mike right now gosh I will be happy when Reds gone!" She crushes a picture of Zoey and then it fizzes out.

Mike: So I think Zoey wants to go more further in our relationship and I mean a bit freaking out I mean shes like my first serious girlfriend EVER!" SIGHS LOUDLY LIKE THIS! fizzes out.

Dusk: This is easy I will destroy the Spartans next they are the biggest competition they are the strongest and the fastest." He then walks away.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"This is the time for voting now at the end one of you losers will take the cannon shot to the pit of fire just kidding your going to playa da loser. Now time to vote!" Said Chris and then the rest of the losers voted and Chris said.

"Okay one vote for Brick and 4 votes for Jo... sorry Jo your team decided now time for your exiting song now sing!"

(I forgot to do this for Cam sorry...)

_It is time for my departure from this fucking sick game to see Cam an I hope some of you die in your sleep and I hope that another time I will get my kiss from DUSK!" She sang and got shot_

**FLASH**

It ends with Mike and Zoey making out on a bed and Mike asks Zoey.

"Are you sure your ready?" Asked Mike and then Zoey just nods and the Camera gets foggy!... they played BINGO... jk... or am I... I am... they really just did it **LEMON**


End file.
